PROTON CHARGE DISTRIBUTION
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy ) July 13, 2015 After my published paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) based on the discovered quarks by Gell-Mann and Zweig today it is well known that the new structure of protons and neutrons is given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons However under the influence of the invalid quantum chromodynamics ( 1973) based on the invalid special relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN) and the wrong quark scheme (uud) today many physicists continue to believe incorrectly that a proton consists of a positive charge Q = +4e/3 = 2u and a negative charge ( -q ) = -e/3 = 1d. Thus +Q - q = +4e/3 - e/3 = +1e which is the proton net charge equal to the positive charge of a positron. For example in the "Proton-WIKIPEDIA" one reads the following wrong paragraph : "In quantum chromodynamics, the modern theory of the nuclear force, most of the mass of the proton and the neutron is explained by special relativity. The mass of the proton is about 80–100 times greater than the sum of the rest masses of the quarks that make it up, while the gluons have zero rest mass. The extra energy of the quarks and gluons in a region within a proton, as compared to the rest energy of the quarks alone in the QCD vacuum, accounts for almost 99% of the mass. The rest mass of the proton is, thus, the invariant mass of the system of moving quarks and gluons that make up the particle, and, in such systems, even the energy of massless particles is still measured as part of the rest mass of the system." The first indication that nucleons have an internal charge distribution was a measurement of the proton magnetic moment, ( g = 2.793), which led to the 1943 Nobel Prize being awarded to Otto Stern. Quantum mechanics predicts that point-like spin -1/2 particles, such as the electron, have a magnetism (magnetic moment) with a magnitude g = 1. In fact, I discovered that the electron behaves like a spinning oblate spheroid having its charge (-e) along the periphery. In the 1960s, Akhiezer and Rekalo, and separately Dombey, proposed that polarization observables could be used instead of scattering probabilities to precisely determine the charge distribution. Measurements led by Charles Perdrisat of William and Mary, Vina Punjabi of Norfolk State, Mark Jones of Jefferson Lab, and Ed Brash of Regina Jones et al., Phys. Rev. Lett. 84, 1398 (2000), and O. Gayou et al., Phys. Rev. Lett. 88, 092301 (2002), performed at the Thomas Jefferson National Accelerator Facility over the past several years, have pushed high-precision studies of the charge distribution of the proton to much higher momentum transfer, previously measured only with lower precision at SLAC. As the SLAC measurements had indicated that the charge and magnetization have about the same exponential shape, it was a great surprise when the Jefferson Lab measurements found instead that the ratio of the charge to the magnetic distribution falls almost linearly with momentum transfer. However under the wrong uud scheme the new assumptions could not lead to the correct charge distribution of proton. It is of interest to note that the wrong theory of the quantum chromodynamics could not lead to the nuclear force and nuclear structure because it was developed after the abandonment of natural laws. Unfortunately the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (1905) led to the abandonment of electromagnetic laws in favor of wrong theories which could not lead to the correct structure of proton and neutron. Under this nuclear physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” by reviving the natural laws which led to my discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons including 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron. They represent the charge distributions in nucleons able to give the nuclear binding and nuclear structure by applying the well-established laws of electromagnetism. (See my papers of nuclear structure and nuclear force in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). ' ' DISCOVERY OF 9 CHARGED QUARKS IN PROTON EXISTING AMONG 288 QUARKS Although in my published paper of 2003 I discovered 9 charges quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron, able to give the nucleon charge distributions and the nuclear force by applying the electromagnetic laws, today many physicists influenced by the invalid relativity and the various contradicting nuclear theories of the so- called Standard Model continue to believe incorrectly that the proton is composed of 3 quarks with fallacious gluons which cannot lead to the proton and neutron correct charge distributions able to give the real nuclear force based on the applications of natural electromagnetic laws . So in the “Proton-WIKIPEDIA” one reads the following wrong ideas: Under this nuclear physics crisis in my published paper of 2003 one can study carefully my discovery of the 9 charged quarks in proton, because the fallacious gluons of the quantum chromodynamics lead to complications. Since the two up quarks of the WRONG STANDARD MODEL lead to complications, let us analyze carefully the following experimental relation of the proton having mass M in case in which it spins like a spinning disk: μ/S = 2.79278(e/M) Note that according to the deep inelastic scattering the negative charge -q of the proton is limited at the center. Then taking into account that a uniform charge distribution of the two up quarks of the wrong Standard Model cannot justify the above relation we may assume that the positive charge +Q exists along the periphery. Also in this case the charge distribution of +Q = +4e/3 = 2u cannot justify the above relation. Under these difficulties one may assume that the integer number n of real charged quarks is greater than the number 2 given by the theory of quantum Chromodynamics. That is, n > 2 where n = 3, 4.... Under this condition Q = nu = n(2e/3) According to the electromagnetic laws the magnetic moment μ of a disk spinning with a frequency ν and having the positive charge Q along the periphery the magnetic moment μ is given by μ = QνπR2 = n(2e/3)νπR2 where R is the radius of the disk. Whereas the spin S of the disk with mass M is given by S = 0.5 MωR2 = 0.5M(2πν)R2 In other words the above experimental relation can be written as μ/s = n(2e/3)νπR2 / [ 0.5M(2πν)R2] = 2.79218(e/M) But in this relation the n cannot be an integer number when the proton behaves like a spinning disk. In a simple discussion the picture of the proton could be as a rather oblate spheroid associated with the spin having a factor t characterizing the shape between a sphere and a disk. Since a spinning sphere of radius R and mass M is given by S = 0.4Mω R2 we can say that for an oblate spheroid 0.5 > t > 0.4 . Under such a condition we found that n = 4 , which means that the proton has four extra charged up quarks existing along the periphery and five extra charged down quarks existing at the center. Then for the four extra positive charged quarks the above experimental relation can be written as μ/S =4(2e/3)νπR2 / [ tM(2πν)R2] = 2.79218(e/M) or 8/6t = 2.79218 Thus solving for t one gets t = 0.47742 In other words according to the experiments of the magnetic moment and the deep inelastic scattering we see that the proton is an oblate spheroid which has 4 up quarks (4u) with + Q = +8e/3 existing along the periphery . Since +Q - q = +1e one concludes also that a negative charge -q = -5e/3 exists at the center. Since a down quark (d) has a negative charge ( d = -e/3), it means that the proton contains also at the center 5 down quarks (5d). Note that according to the deep inelastic scattering experiments a negative charge should exist at the center of the proton. On the other hand to describe the structure of the neutron under the (udd) scheme with fallacious gluons one leads to the same complications. So taking into account the symmetry properties of nucleons, that the current distributions with neutron and proton are quite similar and using the same method we found that the neutron has 4u at the center and 8d along the periphery. Then applications of electromagnetic laws by using such charged quarks at the size of protons and neutrons give the experimental binding energy E = -2.2246 MeV of the deuteron. Note that this binding energy rejects Einstein’s fallacious theories of relativity because, in fact, I discovered that the binding energy turns into the energy hν of the generated photon and the so- called mass defect turns into the mass m =hν/c2 of the generated photon ( See my PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION). In the same way in the Bohr model the binding energy of -13.6 eV turns into the energy of the generated photon and the so-called mass defect turns into the mass of the generated photon. (See my BOHR AND SCHRODINGER REJECT EINSTEIN ). It is of interest to note that the stability of proton is due to the structure of proton having 93 neutral quark triads (dud) and extra 4u with 5d , while the free neutron is unstable because it has 92 neutral quark triads (dud) and extra 4u with 8d. For example in the neutron decay the unstable quark triad (ddd) of neutron turns to the stable quark triad (dud) of the proton under an electromagnetic quark-quark interaction. Category:Fundamental physics concepts